


Lips, Tongue, and Teeth

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Romance, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Sicheng walks up to the man staring at him at the bar and the next thing he knows he's at a club dancing with this gorgeous stranger when he feels something sharp on his neck





	Lips, Tongue, and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super rushed but I really liked this prompt hehe:  
> His hands were cold and his smile made my stomach churn. I knew he wasn't human, somehow, but what was he?

It had been over an hour now, and the man was still staring at him, and Sicheng should’ve been scared, but the man was just so gorgeous, he couldn’t help but be lured to him. Swallowing one more shot, Sicheng worked up the courage to walk up to the man sitting on the other side of the bar.

“I noticed you looking at me,” Sicheng said—he probably wouldn’t have if he was sober, but hey, alcohol, right?

“You’re too beautiful _not_ to look at,” the man replied.

Sicheng was officially _whipped_. He plopped down beside the boy on the bar and leaned his chin on his hands while he admired the boy.

“Where are you from?” Sicheng asked, having noticed that the boy’s Korean carried a slight accent.

“Japan,” the boy replied, “and you?”

“China. Wenzhou, Zhejiang, People's Republic of China, to be precise,” Sicheng said.

The boy chuckled lightly at him. “You’re cute too…”

Sicheng smiled. “Thank you.” He didn’t usually like it when people told him he was cute but when this handsome stranger told him he was cute, _he loved it_.

“And does this cutie have a name?” the boy asked, booping Sicheng in the nose, making him blush.

“WinWin!” Sicheng exclaimed excitedly.

The other boy laughed again. “Is it really?”

“It’s what my friends call me, but you can call me whatever you want…” Sicheng said.

“I want to call you by your name,” the boy said.

“ _Dong Sicheng_ ,” he said. “What’s _your_ name gorgeous?”

“Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta,” the boy replied.

“Nakamoto Yuta,” Sicheng repeated, “I like it—I like you.”

The boy smiled embarrassedly. “I like you too Sicheng.”

Sicheng grinned wide. “You look like an anime character—not because you’re Japanese though. Sorry, was that rude?”  
“No cutie, you’re fine, I get that a lot,” Yuta replied.

Sicheng giggled. “… _cutie_ ,” he repeated.

“You like that?” Yuta asked.

Sicheng nodded, most definitely blushing.

“So cute…” Yuta murmured, brushing a stray hair from Sicheng’s face.

“Pretty nails!” Sicheng declared, gesturing to Yuta’s long and pointy black nails.

Yuta chuckled. “Why thank you.”

At this point, his elbow had slid on the table and he was resting his cheek on his forearm.

“Do you want to dance cutie?” Yuta asked.

Sicheng shot up. “Yes! But where?”  
“There’s a club across the street that I can get us into,” Yuta said.

“Yay!” Sicheng exclaimed, “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Yuta got down from his seat and extended a hand to Sicheng, who took it eagerly, and led them out of the bar.

Despite being across the street, they had to walk quite a bit to reach a safe place to cross the street, which Sicheng saw as an opportunity to hold Yuta’s hand, _and_ there was a cold breeze blowing so Sicheng stuck very close to Yuta, although he didn’t seem to get any warmer, as if Yuta emitted absolutely no body heat. Sicheng thought nothing of it and continued glued to Yuta just because he wanted to.

Yuta wrapped a strong arm around him when they reached the crosswalk and they both crossed together, which was great for Sicheng because he could stare at Yuta’s face without having to worry about running into something.

Once they reached the other side, Yuta didn’t let go, which Sicheng loved, and they walked towards the club. Sicheng noticed that they had passed the long line of people outside the club and went straight to the door. He assumed Yuta knew someone at the club that was going to let them in so he didn’t bother with it.

A bouncer held up a hand before they could go in and told them to get back in line.

While Sicheng looked back at the long line of people, many of whom were beginning to complain that they were cutting, Yuta was saying to the bouncer, “I know the manager of the club, now let us it.” He didn’t sound aggressive like Sicheng was expecting, instead his voice was sweet, _like honey_ , Sicheng thought and smiled to himself.

The bouncer wordlessly removed the velvet rope blocking the entrance and stepped aside for them.

Yuta gave a nod in thanks and pulled Sicheng inside after him.

Loud music was blasting throughout the entire club, as Sicheng had expected, but what he didn’t expect was for it to be so nice on the inside. He’d never been to a club so fancy.

“People line up outside for hours just to get in here for a little bit,” Yuta whispered in his ear, “not to mention the hefty price tag...”

“And we’re getting in quick and free!” Sicheng cried excitedly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuta agreed, “now how about a drink?”

“Drink! Drink!” Sicheng chanted.

Yuta chuckled as he led them to the bar, which was so much nicer than the one they’d been at. Sicheng could see so many expensive bottles, and many more that he didn’t even recognize, probably because they were too expensive for him.

Barely having sat down, a young boy working behind the counter approached them.

“ _Yuta senpai_ ,” the boy cooed.  
“Hello Ten,” Yuta greeted.

“And who’s _this_ cutie?” the bartender—Ten—asked, eyeing Sicheng.

“He’s _mine_ ,” Yuta hissed, and Sicheng couldn’t help but blush at Yuta’s possessiveness.

Ten rolled his eyes. “Always so—”

“Ten why don’t you get us some drinks?” Yuta asked, not letting Ten finish.

“Right, of course. What will it be? Do you want the usual or…?”

“Soju for me, and a strawberry margarita for my cutie here—nice and sweet, just like him,” Yuta said, running his hand up and down Sicheng’s thigh.

“Coming right up,” Ten said, and began picking up bottles and glasses, preparing their drinks right in front of them.

“So do you come here often?” Sicheng asked, turning to face Yuta.

“Often is an understatement,” came Ten’s voice.

“Shut up and do your job,” Yuta snapped.

Ten stuck out his tongue at Yuta but stayed quiet.

“Yes, I come here often. I get in for free, and the drinks are on Ten,” Yuta said, “so why not?”

“You’re just lucky I like you…” Ten commented.

“You’re lucky I—” he took a deep breath, stopping himself, “you’re lucky I’m nice to you.”

Ten hissed at him.

“Don’t mind him,” Yuta said, “he’s just jealous that I have you.” He traced Sicheng’s jawline with the tips of his fingers, carefully grazing the delicate skin with his nails.

“ _As if_ —” Yuta’s head snapped to Ten, “I mean, he’s gorgeous and everything—but nothing compares to _that_ piece of ass,” he said, eyes on a tall man sitting close to the dance floor with a drink in his hand.

“He’s your type,” Yuta said.

“Oh, he’s _more_ than my type,” Ten said hungrily.

“Then go talk to him,” Sicheng suggested.

He set their drinks down. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said, already walking out from behind the bar.

“Poor boy, he’s in for a treat…” Yuta said.

“Who? Ten?” Sicheng asked.

“Nah… the boy,” Yuta chuckled. He placed a hand on the small of Sicheng’s back. “How about we join them?”

Sicheng smiled and nodded.

Yuta in the lead, they walked to the dance floor, closer to the loud music.

Sicheng had his arms around Yuta’s neck and Yuta had his arms around Sicheng’s delicate waist in an instant. They danced together for a long time, and at some point, their lips found one another, and they began kissing without stopping.

Yuta’s lips left a trail of kisses from Sicheng’s jawline down to his neck. Moments later there was a piercing sharp pain in his neck, and he tried to move away but Yuta had his arms securely wrapped around his waist. The pain quickly faded into pleasure and Sicheng continued dancing blissfully.

Yuta’s lips were back on his, he could taste something salty on his tongue but he didn’t mind it.

They danced for hours until Sicheng’s feet hurt and he had to pull Yuta away from the crowd. A glance at his phone told him it was just past 4 in the morning. His neck began to hurt, and when he brought his hand up to the sore spot, his fingers were red with blood. His head felt light, and he would’ve fallen to the floor had Yuta not been at his side.

“Woah… easy there,” came Yuta’s soothing voice whispered in his ear, “you okay?”

Sicheng’s vision was blurry. “Yeah, fine.” He didn’t want Yuta to think something was wrong.

“Yuta?” Sicheng heard Ten’s voice, “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” Yuta replied to his friend, “Let’s take a walk outside, shall we?” he said to Sicheng.

“Sounds lovely,” Sicheng said.

Yuta led him from behind towards a door near the back of the club, Sicheng should have suspected something strange was happening but he felt light headed and alcohol was still coursing through his veins.

The door clicked shut behind them and Sicheng was suddenly pushed against a wall. Yuta had his lips on Sicheng’s neck again followed by the same sharp pain. Yuta’s hands were exploring his body, slipping under the hem of his shirt.

His hands were cold, and when he looked at Sicheng again, his smile made Sicheng’s stomach churn. _He’s not human_ , Sicheng thought. “Then what are you?” he whispered. And then he saw the fangs, and the blood dripping down his chin.

Before Sicheng could scream, the door to the club burst open and Yuta was tackled to the ground by Ten.

“Stop!” Ten yelled, “You’re going to kill him!”

“He tastes so sweet!” Yuta cried, “I couldn’t help myself.” Yuta struggled against Ten’s hold, and it was evident that Ten’s grip on him was slipping.

“Jaehyun! Get the boy inside!” Ten yelled to the boy still by the door, whom Sicheng hadn’t noticed until that moment.  
“Come with me,” the boy, Jaehyun, urged, holding a hand out for Sicheng. “I have to hold the door open, just take a few steps towards me.”

Sicheng pushed himself off of the wall, but he overestimated his current strength, and stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet, and he would’ve fallen had the other boy not caught him by wrapping a hand around his torso and pulling him through the door.

As soon as they were inside, Jaehyun picked up Sicheng with ease that impressed Sicheng and took him somewhere.

The last thing Sicheng remembered was being set down gently on a comfortable couch some place where the music wasn’t as loud, while Jaehyun told him everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued even though I've marked it complete
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short YuWin fic, as short as it is I enjoyed writing very much!  
> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments or hit me up on insta @SuperBaekTrash
> 
> *Continuation coming sometime soon*


End file.
